The present invention relates in general to locks and, more particularly to a new and useful improvement in an auxiliary lock which may be detachably mounted in operative position for providing enhanced security.
Heretofore, commercial, as well as often residential, establishments have found it necessary to change door locks as of the mounted, cylinder type after departure of an employee who has theretofore possessed the key for such lock. To effect change of cylinder locks is both time consuming and costly, and with considerable turnover of personnel, an establishment can, over a period of time, expend considerable sums in causing such lock changes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary lock which is detachably mountable for use with all types of doors, such as, swinging, overhead, and sliding, as well as roll down grilles, and the use of which obviates the necessity of effecting a change in the permanent door lock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary lock of the character stated which, as indicated, may be easily installed for usage with all types of doors in an economical and quickly effected manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary lock of the type stated which is demountable for removal during door usage and which is easily mounted for security purposes by any unskilled individual.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary lock which provides enhanced protection against unauthorized entry or intrusion and thus has wide application.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary lock of the character stated which comprises markedly few components, each of which is economically provided and simple in construction; which components are made of rigid material so as to be resistant to wear, thereby assuring of longevity of usage; which components are easily assembled into operative relationship and disassembled therefrom; and which components coact to provide an extremely durable lock.